To determine the ex-vivo production (LPS stimulated whole blood) of inflammatory acute phase cytokines in elders; To determine if an increased production of inflammatory/acute phase cytokines in these elders is associated with markers of nutritional status that are catabolic in nature such as hypermetabolism, anorexia, skeletal muscle breakdown, and alterations in circulating proteins and minerals; and determine if an increased production of inflammatory/acute phase cytokines and the assoc. catabolic markers of nutrit. status...altered by vit.E.